


Family

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Series: Sons of Iron [3]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper wasn’t in any mood to answer his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladybug218](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/gifts).



> Another in my random universe where Tony Stark is Cooper and Blaine's father.

Cooper wasn’t in any mood to answer his phone. Ever since he’d seen the news coverage of the attack, he hadn’t wanted to talk to anyone. It wasn’t as if he’d ever told anyone about his father or _who_ his father was. It had been a secret he’d been used to keeping from the time he’d found out all about his father’s secret life.

Not that it had been kept a secret for very long. After his father had escaped from the terrorists, Cooper had gotten used to seeing him on the news at least once a week. Cooper hadn’t been happy about keeping their relationship a secret, but he was smart enough to know that it was probably best for him and his brother if no one knew that they were related to the great Tony Stark.

Only now, Cooper wished there was someone that he had confided in because he felt completely alone in his grief right now. Grief that he couldn’t show in public because it would cause people to ask too many questions.

Questions that he didn’t know how he would be able to make excuses for. They would be questions that he wouldn’t be able to tell people the truth about.

Because no one knew that Tony Stark had a family beyond Pepper Potts and that was the way that it had to be.

Cooper dropped his arm down over his eyes tiredly. Grief wasn’t an emotion that he had a great amount of experience with. Yes, he could pretend for any role he landed, but this was very different. Real grief seemed to have a bit of coldness that came with it. Real grief was deeper and more restricting than anyone would ever be able to pretend. 

The phone rang again and rather than giving in to the desire to throw it as hard as he could against the far wall, he pulled it up to his eyes to read the caller id.

 _Oh shit, Blaine._.

Cooper took a breath, hoping like hell he could keep his voice from breaking and being the rock his brother needed right now. He hadn’t done much for his brother in a very long time, but he could and would do this. He sat up and then answered the phone.

“Coop—“

“I know,” Cooper said quietly, wanting to keep his brother from having to repeat what he already knew was going on outside his apartment.

“Come home. I don’t care what reasons you give your agent and director, but come home. I need you and I can’t tell anyone what’s happened.”

“I’m on the next plane, little brother.”


End file.
